Afortunadamente eres tú
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Poniendo a prueba su relaicón, Shaka comienza a salir con sus demas compañeros... Mu parece dispuesto a tolerarlo... hasta un punto donde parece ya no haber marcha a atras. -one shot-


Hola! muchas gracias por abrir esta ventana o.o... quisiera compartir con ustedes este pequeño fic que hice para un evento de shakaxmu  
No es la gran cosa, pero tenia ganas de escribir.  
Gracias por leer!

**Afortunadamente eres tu…**

Una de esas tardes de mayo estaba sentado bajo los sales gemelos. Generalmente escojo ese lugar para meditar y entrar en conecto con Buda, aunque no lo necesite. Es un sitio que significa mucho para mí.

Kanon llegó en ese momento. No lo vi, y no por tener los ojos cerrados, pues aún en este estado soy capaz de ver; sucedía que estos estaban concentrados en otra cosa. Él caminó directo a donde yo me encontraba, terminándolo al sentarse junto a mí.

-"Cenemos juntos."- Me invitó. Pude notar que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-"Bueno…"- Respondí en un tono seco. Ni siquiera estaba interesado, únicamente, no tenía nada que perder. Me simpatizaba, y tampoco niego que es atractivo; pero es lo único que despierta en mí. Se levantó sin decir más y se fue.

-"¿Lo harás?"- Una voz me llaga desde las alturas del árbol, produciendo una sonrisa en mis labios.

-"¿Por qué no, Mu?"- Le pregunté. Rió, no sé debido a qué.

-"Yo no dije que NO lo hicieras, Shaka. Me impactó el que aceptarás salir con él, cuando Saga y tú no pueden estar cerca ni a cinco metros."- Dejé la posición de mis manos sobre las piernas flexionadas, me apoyé sobre ellas y me levanté.

Mis hombros se elevaron.

-"Son diferentes."- Respondo con simpleza. Se lleva la mano a la boca, desciende del árbol y me mira con esa sonrisa que tanto me inquieta.

-"Suerte entonces."- Me desea.

**- o – o – o -**

Esa noche no tenía ninguna expectativa entre él y yo, sin embargo, fue una gran desilusión su conversación…

-"¡Y los derroté a todos de un solo golpe!"- Alardea, alzando el puño para demostrarme la fuerza en este y la forma que adquieren las venas alrededor de él.

-"¿Enserio?"- Finjo interés, apoyando el codo en la barra y la mano en mi barbilla.

-"¡Claro! Siéntete afortunado de estar conmigo esta noche."- Me sonríe de una forma, que creo, podría catalogar por seductora.

-"De acuerdo."- Respondo, otra vez sin mucho interés.

**- o – o – o -**

Estoy feliz de que la noche terminara pronto, y que esta mañana sea Mu quien me acompañe a borrar el mal sabor de boca, en el desayuno.

-"¿Y?"- Pregunta después de un rato de silencio. Desde que llegó a mi templo su único saludo lo protagonizó la mano derecha.

-"Nada. Ya lo sabías. Siempre lo sabes."- Respondo con hastío.

-"No quisiera decirlo, pero… me alegra…"- Sonríe, burlándose de 'mi estado'. Tengo ganas de darle un golpe… o un beso. Lo que sea primero. Mi cara se sonroja suavemente, pero no le doy la victoria… no aún.

-"¿Qué clase de amigo eres?"- Suelta una carcajada.

-"No somos amigos, Buda."- Su ánimo me es contagiado.

-"Es cierto."

**- o – o – o -**

-"¡Ayúdame!"- Exclama el guardián de Escorpio abrazándome tan súbitamente, que pierdo el equilibrio y me voy contra la pared. No está llorando, pero al conocerlo, sé que atraviesa uno de esos momentos en que está furioso y no sabe cómo expresarlo. Mu, quien está parado cerca de nosotros, se aleja un poco para darnos privacidad.

-"Tú dirás…"- Lo invito, palmeando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

-"Es odioso… irritante… molesto… ¡Me vuelve loco!"- Exclama, esta vez alejándose y dando media vuelta a la par que continua quejándose de su relación con Camus.

-"¿Y sigues con él por…?"- Mu interfiere. Una mirada fría es lo que se gana.

-"Ya, ya…"- Intervengo antes de que alguno diga algo que moleste al otro. –"Saldré contigo de acuerdo al plan."

-"¡GRACIAS!"- Sus brazos se enredan en mi figura una segunda vez, antes de que vuelva a su templo.

-"¿Y tú lo ayudas por qué…?"- Me giro hacia mí… lo que sea de Aries.

-"Te estás volviendo odioso con los años, ¿lo sabías?"- Sonríe, sacándome la lengua después, como lo haría Kiki después de realizar una travesura.

-"Te recuerdo que tú eres mayor."

-"Pero yo soy encantador"- Acoto. Él me mira unos segundos, intimidándome. Al final sonríe.

-"Es cierto."

**- o – o – o –**

Al volver de 'mi cita' con Milo, Mu me está esperando en el lugar de siempre, apoyado en un pilar, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, en un gesto despreocupado. Yo continuo mi camino hacia las habitaciones del templo, con él tras de mí.

-"¿Y bien?"- Escucho su voz. Ridículamente, no me causa molestia.

-"Todo normal, como debía ser…."

-"¿seguro?"- Inquiere. Se adelanta unos pasos y me detiene por el pecho. Mirarlo con los ojos abiertos siempre me ha abrumado, por ello me apresuro a cerrarlos. Lo nota y sonríe, burlándose de mi condición. –"¿Por qué tu mejilla está tan roja?"- Sus dedos se posan en la marca que el golpe de otro ha dejado en ella.

-"Me golpeó"- Alzó los hombros restándole importancia. Si supiera cómo le dejé la nariz a Camus no se preocuparía. Mi piel erizada recién se acomoda, cuando él me da un beso en aquella parte dañada, haciéndola arder.

-"Deberías portarte mejor."- Me señala, sonriendo de nuevo.

-"Debería, pero sabes que no lo haré… aún…"- Le digo, atajándolo para que me abra camino y me deja pasar.

**- o – o – o –**

-"… una fiesta en honor a mi…"- Se señaló al decirlo. Yo admiré su sonrisa con atención.

-"Ah… pues… muchas felicidades."- Es todo lo que digo, trabándome al saber que Mu ya me había contado los detalles. Me sorprende que Aioria sea quien venga personalmente a extenderme la invitación.

-"Si… obviamente tú estás invitado, con la única condición que vengas como mi pareja"- Eso no lo veía venir. Mu me contó que era un requisito llevar a alguien.

-"Bien. Nos vemos ahí."- Me sonríe y se va. Era todo lo que quería de Virgo. Aries me mira de soslayo, lo siento en mi. De pronto me dan ganas de explicarle… de decirle algo que justifique por qué lo hice; enseguida me recuerdo la razón.

-"A puesto lo que quieras a que piensas ir en toga"- Su comentario me molesta, pero no demasiado como para pegarle, sólo lo suficiente para sonrojarme y elevar la nariz. Él suspira. –"Busquemos algo decente en mi templo."- Me toma de la mano. Se arrepiente y hala mi brazo.

Un temor me recorre por la espina dorsal… pero sigo su juego así como él continua el mío.

**- o – o – o –**

Vistiendo mi ropa de meditación debería resultar más 'provocador' al resto que la que Mu me ha prestado, sin embargo, he recibido halagos de todos. La sorpresa de la noche, por supuesto, un comentario favorable de Afrodita.

La fiesta ha resultado un éxito, y yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho; a pesar de que no lo esté haciendo con 'mi pareja'. Mu vino solo con Kiki, argumentando que las instrucciones de asistencia no implicaban ir con alguien en plan romántico, así que él había llevado al segundo que le vino en gana. Reconocer que yo fui el primero me hace avergonzarme por rechazarlo. Su pupilo ya ha crecido, y ahora está disfrutando la fiesta a su ritmo y placer, dejándonos a mí y a su maestro solos, sentados junto a una de las mesas de comida.

Aioria no ha notado que llevo solo con él ya un buen rato, pero tampoco es como si pretendiera que lo haga. Estando siempre con Mu es obvio que disfrutemos más el silencio que la charla, mas, aprovechando la reunión para hacerlo me hace pensar que… extraño su compañía. A veces quisiera que reconociera que somos amigos, ya que lo otro aún está en veremos…

No quiero preguntarle si aún piensa en… 'eso' o ya se resignó a otro hecho.

-"Bien. Me voy."- se despide, y como única ocasión de todas las veces que nos hemos dicho adiós, sus palabras calan hasta el fondo de mi alma. –"Que te diviertas mucho, Shaka."- Me dice con una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras. Me palmea el hombre, se aleja un poco y yo… de mi garganta no procede ninguna palabra. ¿La razón? Me siento molesto y confundido. Pienso que si tanto quiere que lo haga, puedo cumplir su deseo.

-"Eso haré."- Le respondo, desviando la cara hacia donde se encuentra Leo en medio de los cumplidos de Shura, Aioros y Milo. Noto que Mu se detiene unos segundos, da vuelta sobre sí mismo, y luego gira para continuar su marcha.

**- o – o – o –**

A la mañana siguiente me gustaría que las cosas estuvieran normales entre él y yo, pero se siente la tensión a nuestra alrededor. Está sentado junto a mí, en el jardín de los sales gemelos. Sé que ahí permanece porque oigo su respiración; no obstante, las palabras no salen de su boca. Y no es que tuviera que decir algo… pero me gustaría… me gustaría realmente escuchar el sonido de su voz.

-"¿Estás enojado?"- Le pregunto por fin.

-"Si…"- Noto que sus dedos se crispan sobre sus rodillas. Mi expresión adquiere un aire sorprendido.

No quiero decirle que se vaya. Su presencia me conforta, me exaspera, me domina.

-"¿Puedo…?"- Antes de indagar en lo obvio, él me interrumpe.

-"Te dije que esperaría a que tomarás una decisión, y que te resultaría imposible sacarme de tu vida…"- Comienza a decir. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran puestos en el pasto, delante de nosotros. –"… he aguantado tu prueba por… ¿un mes?"- Su cara se vuelve hacia a mí. En sus labios se muestra una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus pupilas se encuentran apagadas. Las mías huyen al contacto.

-"No te martirices Mu."- Abro estúpidamente la boca. –"Tú estuviste de acuerdo, y no sólo eso… propusiste que nos diéramos un tiempo, y que probara…"

-"A divertirte."- Responde. El gesto afable es cambiado por la molestia. –"Y veo que lo has hecho muy bien. Eres más obediente de lo que esperaba… o más estúpido…"- Ladea el rostro. Yo entro en pánico. Una parte de mí sabe que no es culpable, mientras la otra se aferra a la postura de que nuestra situación es culpa suya. –"Yo también voy a probar…"- Sus palabras me dejan frío. Volteo a verlo, pero sus ojos ya no se posan más en mí. Apoya los dedos en el pasto y se pone de pie. Sus movimientos me vienen en cámara lenta. Los pasos que da lejos se vuelven tortuosos.

Supongo que no debería importarme. Sin Mu he tenido mucha suerte con los otros, sin él he encontrado a cada nueva persona en mi vida que me ha dejado con más ganas de él. Saberme amado y con el poder de lastimar también me ha vuelto invencible… Pero esa fuerza se irá con él, el motor de mi vida…

Salir con otros me hace darme cuenta de lo dichoso que soy desde que me dijo que me amaba…

Sin perder más tiempo estiro el brazo, tirando de su mano para detenerlo… Él me siente, pero no reacciona como lo espero… Retrae la extremidad y continúa…

Me pongo de pie, y abruptamente lo abrazo por detrás.

Risas… conversaciones… besos… caricias plenas… Él es lo único que puede hacerme sentir humano. Lo único por lo que soy capaz de reír, llorar o de mostrar un enorme interés en cada cosa que me diga…

-"Supongo que siempre lo supe…"- Digo en voz alta. Su brazo pasa por detrás de mi cabeza, y yo viro sobre mi eje para quedar de cara a él. Ríe y yo con él.

-"Igual yo."

y fin...

No sé porque a ultimas fecha stengo problemas terminar mis historias u.u... espero poder reparar pronto mi problema :D

bsitos!


End file.
